First Human Hybrid
by Serethiel G
Summary: Adriana Grady, the daughter of the infamous velociraptor trainer, Owen Grady, is a very unique 14 year old. I mean, who wouldn't be if you're half human and half velociraptor? That's right. One of the scientists wanted to perform an experiment that takes the DNA of a velociraptor and inject it in a human to create a human hybrid.
1. Summary

Adriana Grady, the daughter of the infamous velociraptor trainer, Owen Grady, is a very unique 14 year old. I mean, who wouldn't be if you're half human and half velociraptor? That's right. One of the scientists wanted to perform an experiment that takes the DNA of a velociraptor and inject it in a human to create a human hybrid. Just so happens they performed the experiment on Owen's daughter. Growing up as a human hybrid alongside four other dangerous carnivores is much different than the average toddler.


	2. First Human Hybrid

My name is Adriana Michelle Grady, and my life is definitely not what others would call normal.

I was born June 6th the year 2001. That day, history was made. My mother, dad told me her name was Miranda, died giving birth to me. He held me only a few moments before I was taken away by one of the doctors. He found me a few minutes later in a room with the doctors standing around a table I was on. He rushed over to me and picked me up. They told him that they had done an experiment on me, only realizing I was the wrong baby after they had done it. Dad told me he was furious at them and demanded what had been done. I had been injected with the DNA of a velociraptor.

For the first four years I grew up in San Diego so the people from InGen could check up on me. Then they built a new park that would later be named Jurassic World. My dad and I moved to Isla Nublar off the coast of Costa Rica where the original park had been made. We live in a bungalow, as dad calls it, by a small lake. I like to run through the trees around our house with dad by my side on his motorcycle. We live a nice, peaceful life on the island, but I wasn't the only reason we moved here.

We we were told that they made eggs using DNA from the previous dinosaurs on the island, and four of those were velociraptor eggs. They wanted my dad to train them after they've hatched. They were going to contact him anyways, but because of how I am, it makes the experiment all the more interesting.

On July 22, 2008, was when the real experimenting began. That was when the velociraptor eggs hatched. My dad imprinted on them while I watched off to the side. He named each one as they hatched. Blue was the first raptor to pop out of her shell. She was named for the blue markings that run down her back. Charlie was the second one to emerge. She is more of a greenish colour. Then came Delta. She has more of a grey colour, slightly tinted with blue. Last, but not least, came Echo. She has reddish brown skin. From that day on, my dad has been working with the five of us. I was accepted by the four siblings a few days after they hatched. Dad is our alpha and Blue quickly became the beta of our pack. We grew pretty close to each other pretty quickly. We are one interesting family.


	3. Morning of the Day Everything Changed

The warm body that my head rested on shifted some. I peeked my eyes open and looked up at my dad as he stared down at me. "Morning, baby." He said smiling. I lifted my head a little and mumbled, "Morning dad." Then I snuggled my head into his side and closed my eyes again.

We stayed in the comfortable silence for a while. He played with my hair, causing me to start falling back asleep. Just as I began to drift off, though, he started to sit up. I groaned at the fact that I had to get up too. Mornings for the most part suck. They're sort of like a book. They start off boring, but as the story goes on, they gradually become more exciting.

"Come on, Ana, off the bed." He said amused. I sighed before grouchily crawling off the warm, comfortable bed that kept calling me back for more sleep.

He headed to the bathroom to take a shower like every other morning as I picked my clothes out for the day. From the dresser, I lifted up a green Jurassic World t-shirt with a velociraptor on the front and a pair of lightweight, brown pants. Any pair of clothes I wear change with me when I turn into a velociraptor. Don't ask how it works, because I have no idea. Even the scientists don't know what happens to the clothes when I transform. They've been trying to figure it out for years.

Once dressed, I headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a small frying pan, two eggs, and a couple pieces of bacon. I cracked the eggs, mixing them with a small sprinkle of pepper. Then I poured them in the frying pan which I placed on the stove, setting that to high. Then I placed the bacon in the oven and set that to the appropriate temperature as well. Soon enough the eggs were scrambled and the bacon was ready as well. Just as I placed a plate on the table with all the food on it, dad came out of the bathroom. "Thanks, baby." He said upon seeing the meal on the table. "You're welcome!" I said over my shoulder as I walked to the bathroom.

It doesn't take long for me to ready myself for the day. Once I finished up in the bathroom, I went back to the kitchen to see dad grabbing the keys for his motorcycle. We exited our home, ready for another day of work.

Dad sat on his motorcycle and glanced to his left at me. "Ready?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Always," I replied. I turned into my velociraptor form and got into a running stance, ready for the race to begin. We have a competition every morning of who can get to the velociraptor paddock first.

Dad counted down, "Three. Two. One!" The race began. I took off and so did he. For most of the way there, we stayed side by side. When we got closer to the paddock, though, dad sped up his motorcycle. "You won't beat me! Not this time!" I said, but as usual, it came out as velociraptor screeches. I picked up my speed, and when the paddock came into view, I made a dash for the official finish line dad and I agreed on. I beat him yet again, though this time only by a split second. I know he lets me win, but it's still fun.

He parked his bike in the same spot he parks it every day, even though there's no sign claiming it as his, as I turned back to my human self. Then he came over to me for a high five. I clapped my hand to his with a large grin on my face.

"Congratulations, Adriana! I see you beat your old man once again." Barry said walking up to us. "What can I say? It's obvious who'll be victorious between an old man and a young velociraptor, even if the old man is on a bike." I said. Shortly after saying that, dad came up to me, lightly swatting me on the head. I attempted to swat him back, but he ducked out of the way.

"If you keep calling me 'old man', I won't give you your breakfast," Dad said while horribly failing at giving me a stern look. "Maybe you won't but Barry will, right?" I said over my shoulder to Barry only to find he wasn't standing there anymore. "Where'd he go?" I asked to no one in particular. Dad chuckled at me before heading over to the paddock entrance. "Do you want breakfast today or not?" He called over his shoulder. I quickly hurried after him. Dad always kept a bucket for rats at the entrance for me to eat for breakfast.

I turned into my velociraptor self as he grabbed a couple of the rodents for me to eat. He threw them up into the air and I caught and consumed them. He put the bucket back and then looked past me and through the gate with a determined look. "Get the girls to listen to me, will you?" He said turning to me. "I'll try!" I said while laughing, and a human laughing in a velociraptor's body is a very odd, unexpected sound.

Dad proceeded to raise the gate, letting my join my sisters in the paddock. Once inside, he closed it again. Instead of immediately training us, though, he lets me spend some time with the other side of our family, the velociraptors.

I ran into the dense forest part of our enclosure because that's where they like to be. They told me before that they don't like being watched by the humans from above. I haven't told them about the hidden cameras, though.

I stopped once reaching our usual spot and called out, "I'm back again!" I heard leaves rustling to my left and turned my head just in time to see the tail of one of my sisters flash by before suddenly being rammed on my right side. "I really need to stop falling for that one!" I grumbled.

"I don't know how many times we've done that, but you fall for it every time!" Replied Echo as she and I both got to our feet. Once up, we circled each other, beginning a playful fight.

We had been at it for some time when a familiar scent made all of us stop to sniff the air. Everyone turned to face the direction where the scent was coming from. After a brief silence, my four sisters bounded after the prey. I, however, ran behind them as they competed for the small, pink pig that squealed as it ran for its life.

I figured out only a few months ago that the pig was a test for us because dad always had a look of frustration when one of us had caught and eaten the pig. He's determined to catch their attention before they capture the pig again, though.

Right as Blue reached the clearing, a shout from above told her to stop. "Hold!", dad commanded. I was surprised when she actually came to a stop. I, along with Charlie, Echo, and Delta, were right behind her and did the exact same thing. The pig, in the meantime, escaped with its life through the small door on the ground.

The four of them peered at the small door in front of them before our alpha, my dad, shouted to get our attention, "Hey!" "Okay. Eyes on me.", he said while punching the clicker once with his thumb. Delta, Echo, and Charlie looked up at the alpha, occasionally sneaking glances at the small door to see if the pig would come back. Blue, however, did not look up at all, staring intensely where the pig disappeared. Dad noticed and punched his clicker while calling out, "Blue. Blue!" She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the little door to glare at dad.

"Watch it! Charlie, hey! Don't give me that shit!" he said when the pack began to get restless. "Delta, lock it up." He called out when she didn't obey. "Good!" he said to us when we had settled down and stared up at him expectantly. "And now we're moving," he said, clicking a series of clicks before walking to another spot on the deck above us. The five of us turned and followed our alpha to an area nearby.

"Hold!" he said when he reached a bucket attached to the railing. When we stopped and continued to stare up at him, he said, "That is good. That is damn good." He paused a moment longer before reaching into the bucket. He pulled out a rat and proceeded to toss it into our enclosure.

"See, Charlie, that's what you get." He gave one to all of us when he called our name. "Delta, there you go. Echo, here's yours. Adriana, my baby." I leapt up to catch it and swallowed it whole. "And Blue?", he called last, "This one's for you." He tossed the rat to her and she consumed the treat happily.

"Hold!" he shouted to us again while holding his arm up with a fist. "Eyes up," he commanded. We all stared up at him patiently waiting to be released. After a few moments, he dropped his arm and said, "Go." Before I ran off with the others, though, I caught a glimpse of dad's face. A small smile had appeared at the huge victory he made with us today.


End file.
